


Echoes of forgotten memories

by InLust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime, Detective AU, Detective!Skye, F/F, Intrigue, Mystery, Vampire AU, Vampire!Jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Her presence was like an imprint. Skye felt a foreboding presence at every crime scene. Her eyes would dart around in suspicion and she would see a fleeting image of a woman with golden brown hair disappearing into the crowd. Three separate crimes scenes with a distinct aura. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of forgotten memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt involving shackles + bite + grinding

"Has she said anything?"

Skye shakes her head. "She's just been sitting there. Patiently. Staring."

The glass is the only thing keeping them apart from one another but the woman's piercing eyes feels like she's looking right through to Skye. Even as their agent attempts to interrogate her, the dark brown eyes are locked onto Skye. At first, Skye thought it was her imagination.

However, when Skye moved about the room or shifted slightly, the woman would quirk her head curiously as if Skye’s movements affected her.

There is a relentless pull over Skye ever since they brought the woman in.

"Want to give it a shot?" Phil hands her a warm manila folder. "Used facial recognition to find her. She has a clean record. Not even so much as a driving ticket. Doctor Jemma Simmons is a professor of Biology at the Academy. She has a very well decorated CV."

The victims as of recent might not have been as **innocent** as Doctor Jemma Simmons _seems_ , but every life is valuable. Skye has dedicated her life to seeking justice for all. The doctor has a part in this, Skye is _sure_ of it.

The detective takes the folder and briefly takes her eyes off of their suspect. Skye tries to use "suspect" loosely. _By all means_ , the woman had just been at the crime scene. _And_ the one before that. **_And_** the one before **that**.

While Skye couldn’t confirm it was the same woman at every crime scene by sight, she recognized a presence. A presence that could only be felt due to the woman sitting in the interrogation room before Skye.

The _only_ reason why the woman was even brought in for questioning was because she had been lurking around the latest victim's home. It was pure **luck** that Skye's bonehead of a partner left his torch there and wanted to retrieve it. Needless to say, stumbling upon the woman’s presence dead in the night was quite suspicious.

Skye opens up the folder in her hands.

_Doctor Jemma Simmons. Jemma._

Her finger grazes the copy of the doctor’s driver license. The golden brown hair. The tight lipped smile. The intense brown eyes. Jemma is **familiar**. _But why?_

Her presence was like an imprint. Skye felt a foreboding presence at every crime scene. Her eyes would dart around in suspicion and she would see a fleeting image of a woman with golden brown hair disappearing into the crowd. Three separate crimes scenes with a distinct _aura_.

"I'll see what I can get," Skye tries to remain confident as she walks out.

The minute she opens the door, the air changes. A spell befalls the room, catching Skye off guard.

Dr. Jemma Simmons stares at her with veiled eyes that sends shivers down her spine.

"Ward, Phil wants to see you," Skye says, trying to assert authority, especially over herself. Her partner nods and stands up.

" _Good luck with this_ ," Ward mutters. She understands his frustration, she has been watching them for almost an hour.

Skye steps into the room and feels like the ground is going to give out under her feet at any moment. She doesn't know when the lightheadedness kicked in. She sucks in a breath and tries to move through it as she takes her seat across from the professor.

"Do you know why you are here tonight?" Skye begins as she opens her file and leans back in her seat. When the woman doesn't answer, Skye adds, "Dr. Simmons?"

The professor has a slight smile on her face as if she's approving of Skye. Her hands come up onto the table and she gently rubs her wrists. Skye flicks her eyes down. There must be a ghosting sensation from when Skye cuffed her.

"I am sure, there has been a _misunderstanding_ ," her voice comes out English and smooth. It is a well refined sound that echoes right to Skye's core. Skye is surprised that the professor responds to her name so quickly.

For a second, her voice sticks to the back of her throat. She wishes she brought water. Her head feels lighter by the second and her body feels warm all of a sudden.

"There is no misunderstanding, Dr. Simmons," Skye tries to keep control of her body. "Could you tell us what you were doing outside of John Garrett home?"

" _Please_ call me Jemma," she evades smoothly. Her eyes study Skye intensely.

The detective narrows her eyes suspiciously at what game the professor was playing with her. " _Jemma_ ," her name rolls off her tongue easily. Skye feels an unexplained intimacy that causes her to shudder. "Could you tell me what you were doing outside of John Garrett's home tonight?"

Jemma raises a perfectly plucked bow at her as if Skye should be under suspicion. Skye recognizes the look after a second and it's confusion.

"Do you know who John Garrett is? 

Jemma clasps her hands. Skye doesn’t understand why every movement Jemma makes causes her to react. Her body is anticipating these movements and there is a desire that arises in the pit of her stomach.

She swallows thickly as Jemma answers, "Enlighten me." Her voice has dropped, husky, low, and seductive.

The room begins to spin. The bile rises up her throat but she tries to remain strong. There have been three victims. Skye isn’t going to risk waiting on another victim.

She throws down the pictures of John Garrett’s lifeless body.

He looked peaceful almost. Aside from the fact that his entire body had been drained of blood. Sucked dry. Nothing but a precise incision upon his jugular.

Jemma doesn’t stare at the pictures. She only has eyes for the detective.

Skye feels her skin crawling. Her hands want to reach out and draw the doctor closer, but for what _purpose_?

Her eyes flicker to the doctor’s lips.

A desire to taste them flickers through Skye’s mind.

_Where is this coming from?_

Jemma is staring at her with this vague look of satisfaction. Skye feels her heart race abruptly.

It is uncommon during in an interview. Skye has enough experience to remain calm with any of their collars. While fear is common for dubious characters, it isn’t what Skye discerns for the doctor.

Skye watches as Jemma’s eyes darken and pupils dilate. Jemma licks her lips, slowly and deliberately.

Skye suddenly feels the need to press her thighs together to growing tension between her legs. She tries to control her breathing as a means to suppress the burgeoning desire for the woman sitting across from her.

They’ve been here before. They’ve shared this before. They’ve had memories together that Skye knows she’s forgotten.

 _What are they? How can there be?_ Skye reaches across the table, letting the pull guide her towards Jemma.

The door suddenly slams open. The spell breaks between them instantly. Skye turns to see Phil standing there with District Attorney closely behind him. Everything happens quickly. The DA says they can't hold her with some sort of diplomatic immunity. Jemma’s lawyer also comes in and does all the talking.

Even as he speaks quickly and gesticulates before them, Jemma has her eyes on Skye the whole time. The heat that pools between her legs is relentless. 

Even when Jemma Simmons is out the door, Skye feels a lingering presence.

Skye feels frustrated as she walks through the door of her apartment. She tosses the keys on the kitchen counter and grabs a beer out of the fridge before she makes it to the couch.

Her head still feels scrambled and her body is painfully aroused. She definitely did not walk into that interrogation room feeling that way.

She drops her briefcase onto the coffee table and settles into the couch.

Her body needs to rest. Ward threw a pencil at her shoulder earlier and watched it bounce off quickly. Skye glared at him and felt the tension grow.

The beer she is sipping on isn't the best idea, but it'll rouse her to be productive soon enough.

Yet, Skye’s eyes grow heavy as the seconds pass. Even as she thinks of all of the victims in the past month, her resolve to stay awake dissipates.

She falls asleep without realizing it.

Her boots clap against the stone as it echoes through the chamber.

Skye walks deeper into the chamber with deliberate steps. Her boots no longer meet stone as they fall onto a lavish ruby rug. She keeps walking forward, feeling like her body is kept under a spell.

_She is ready._

Her heart pounds in her ears as she gets closer and closer. In a chamber warmed by the roaring fireplace, insulated by intricate tapestry of several house crests, and decorated by royalty, Skye shivers at the familiarity.

Near the ornate canopy bed, a woman sits in a chair. 

 _Jemma_.

Skye instantly feels her heart beat quicken as Jemma picks up her head. A smile plays at her lips. She stares at Skye hungrily as she approaches.

"It took you long enough," Jemma says, her accent thicker and crude. She licks her lips.

Skye finds herself gently pressing Jemma back into her seat. She stares as Jemma gazes at her. Every movement Skye makes is observed intently.

"When am I to be released?" Jemma hisses softly. She jerks forward causing the metal shackles to rattle loudly.

It doesn’t strike fear in Skye as she slowly moves to sit on Jemma's lap. The heat of their bodies flare as their bodies connect. Jemma clenches her jaw and looks down between them. Skye has slotted herself so her hot center meets Jemma's perfectly.

Skye cups Jemma’s cheeks with both hands to draw her attention once more.

"You've committed several crimes," Skye says as she feeds the desire to be closer to Jemma. Her hands fall onto the woman’s shoulders and she leans forward to let their cheeks brush against one another. Her breath is hot down her neck and her lips ghost Jemma’s ear. "Tell me _how_ you committed them."

Her hips roll slowly and she feels Jemma bury her face into her neck. She lets out a moan as Jemma's hip jumps to meet her movement.

"I--had no part." Her voice is strained. Yet, she sighs contently as Skye presses against her.

They are chest to chest. Skye recognizes the radiating heat from Jemma. There is a line Skye treads as she rolls her hips. Jemma has a thrall on her. There is a strong hold that calls to Skye and makes her want Jemma like this. The mysterious woman is at her mercy but Skye wants to bare herself. Her mind splinters between her **objective** and her _desire_.

"Prove it." Skye lets out a small whine as Jemma's lips find the base of her neck. She swirls her hips as a hand clutches the nape of Jemma’s neck. She slides her fingers through the loose locks and tugs.

Jemma lets out an animalistic growl. Her eyes stare up into Skye's. They're pitch black for a moment before Skye sees golden brown. She doesn't respond. Her breathing slows to a controlled pace.

Skye can see the myriad of thoughts cross her mind. She lifts herself slightly to meet Jemma's lips. She doesn't allow them to meet just yet. She wants to torture the woman underneath her. There is the faintest idea that maybe Jemma wants Skye like this as well.

"Tell me how you _killed_ them," Skye whispers, breath hot against her. She groans as she settles on Jemma once more, her grind moving torturously slowly to meet their centers. "Tell me how you _bled_ them." Jemma groans this time. " _Tell_ _me_ it was _you_."

"You will regret this," her voice is tight. Her breathing is still controlled. "You want no part in this. _Trust me_." She grunts as Skye grounds down harder.

Skye pulls back her lips from teasing. "I want _this_." Her is voice thick with emotion. She needs this. She needs to _know_. Most importantly, she **needs** Jemma.

Her hand releases Jemma’s hair and Skye clasps them around her neck. "This is a dangerous game," Jemma mutters.

Skye doesn't say anything and leans forward to bury her face in Jemma’s neck. She kisses her slowly and softly. She tastes each inch of her skin and listens as Jemma moans sweetly. Her lips trail up her neck leaving marks in their wake. She sucks on Jemma's earlobe.

Jemma inhales her scent deeply before she presses hot, open mouth kisses against her neck.

Skye sighs as she bares her neck for Jemma. She feels the gentle nibbling and sucking. It felt divine in the most sinful way.

Then she feels it. A scrape against her neck. Her body presses for more as she shivers. Jemma sucks harder. It elicits a loud moan as Jemma sucks.

Suddenly, she feels a small bite. A tug at the skin above her pulse point. Her senses are too filled with Jemma.

In the background of her mind, she hears the metal rattling followed by a low thump against the carpet.

As she rolls her hips for Jemma to continue, a hand holds her neck in place. Skye is startled by the sudden touch and tries to pull back. It's too late.

There is a pinch in her neck and Skye can feel her skin break. Jemma forces her to keep still. She screams as an unbearable pain invades her body.

Skye jerks up and stares into the darkness. She looks around and finds herself back at her apartment. She is in her bed. At some point, she was _moved_ to her bed.

The alarms ring in her head. Her heart pounds in her chest as she tries to catch her breath. Her body is still thrumming with arousal. And her neck hurts.

She jumps out of her bed, stumbling because she had been tucked in as well, and makes a beeline for her bathroom.

The light turns on quickly and Skye pushes back the hair covering her neck.

Her jaw drops at the sight of a hickey blooming on her neck. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had sooooo many headcanons for this but I resisted the urge to write a full blown story for this. Maybe when I finish a project or two, I will come back to this plot.


End file.
